Angelchan
by Numanife
Summary: A jirouxOC one shot! Jirou may be a bit OOC but please give it a shot. I tryed. Kat wakes Jirou up from his slumber right on cue. She remains his Angel-chan forever


**Angel-chan**

**one shot for Jirou**

by

**numanife(Kat)**

Okay, this may get a little OOC because I don't get to see Jirou often.

**

* * *

** I put my head against the wall and stared out the window. He was beautiful as he slept on the long grass that danced on the ground of Hyotei when the wind blew thoroughly. I walked over, blushing slightly at his cute appearance. His mouth opened and closed in a rhythm I could write a song with. His light brown hair pushed to the side against his arm as he slept on his side. I would give the rest of my life to watch him sleep like this, although, that isn't necessary,since, he always sleeps like this. But it's always good to have an exaggeration or two, right? He kinda reminded me of a cat, one you'd find sleeping under the couch as the others played out with the humans. My friends called her from the second floor window and I looked up, the wind blew , pushing my hair around as I waved. I looked back and noticed that Jirou was waking from his afternoon cat nap.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, staring up at me. I froze as he continued," Sorry Angel-chan, but I'm tired, will Angel-chan still be here when I wake up?" I blushed. And I thought I exaggerated. Calling me angel was like calling a toad a princess.

"Uh, A-Angel-chan has to leave later, but I'll be back tomorrow!" I managed to spit out. Crap, I should've said yes.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Angel-chan," and with that, he shoved his weight to his side and fell into his sleep. I sighed, and lifted off my grassy knees. Picking up the small bag I had dropped as I sat, I stumbled off, still not sure about what just happened. I was only certain of one thing, tomorrow will go by pretty fast.

I went to the Choral room and opened the sliding door enough to slip in. They were singing the savages song from Pocahontas. I was up next with as solo so I waited silently. Great, I hate singing, I suck at it! As I sang out, I held my voice back from slipping through the whole room, because that was so embarrassing.

* * *

I almost raced out of the room when the song was over. I pulled out my ipod and ran to my house for the dock I bought the other day. I shoved my ipod on the dock and blasted my music to the point of making my downstairs' ceiling began to crumble. I shoved my hair into a sloppy bun and started on the dishes I had so easily avoided for the last week. It was only me here, since my parents were away a lot, and the dishes were never a problem. Unless it was a special occasion, like my birth day, in which I stuffed myself like a bear before hibernation.

I never got anything for my birth day or Christmas, because my parents didn't have time, and if they do get me something, it's like a gift card for five dollars. Sorta like what your first cousin twice removed would give you. So every year for Christmas, I always write a note to Santa and send it to the North pole, just for fun, and in every one it says;

_'Dear Santa Claus,_

_ This year I would really like a Jirou for Christmas!_

_ (enter really sloppy letters with the name of the child down the block)' _

Every year. And, of course, every year is the same, Jirou doesn't know I'm alive( Okay he doesn't know that 2/3 of Hyotei exists because he sleeps all day).

My head started pounding the rhythm of the music cranked in the living room. I bite down on my tongue and finished the dishes. Okay, aspirin time! I poped to into my mouth and swallowed without the water every one else needed. Most of them call me weird because I can do that. I can do a lot of things, sports not being one of them, or singing, or dancing. Okay basically all the talents you thought were cool in, like, first grade. You know, like burping your abcs , twisting your tongue into a taco shell looking thing, climbing trees, and personal favorite, kicking other boys boy's ball while hanging in front of each other on the monkey bars. I always cracked up at that.

I opened my window and went onto the branch of my rather, um...., large tree in my front yard. After shoving past several leaves, I noticed something almost death worthy. Jirou, sleeping in the front yard of the people who live across the street. I've never met them, though. It's like they're there just to be there. But, hey, it made me happy. I hopped down from one branch to another until reaching the bottom. I ran over to him and looked down ( after messing with my hair to make it look nice). I sighed in a day dream as he was in the same state he was always in, unconscious.

He opened one eye. "Angel-chan? You said I wouldn't see you again until tomorrow."

"Jirou-senpai, do you live here?" He nodded his drowsy head up and down. Oh, great, I've lived right in front of Jirou-senpai for who-knows-how-long and never noticed once. Grr, that's aggravating.

"Does Angel-chan live around here?" He questioned back.

"Yes, actually, I do. Right in front of you." I stated and pointed back as my house.

"Oh, really? I never noticed." Okay so he never heard the insanely loud music being cranked from my home. He's so weird. I felt a drop of water fall on my silky dark brown hair. I looked up. More dropped on to my face. I looked at Jirou.

"You should get in your house before you get sick, Jirou-senpai." I got up and turned around. My round purple eyes widened as the thunder crackled in the gray sky. I rolled my hand into a fist as I walked, then turned, to see if Jirou-senpai back into his home. Yet he just stood there, then turned drowsily, stumbling into the security of his home. I went to mine and shoved head phones on my head to drown out the sound of the booming sky. They fell down when I got up really fast. Then, there was a knock on my door. I dragged my self to the door and opened it.

Jirou grabbed my arm, closing the door quietly, pulling me to the couch, and lying down, pulling me beside him. he lightly put his hand on the back of my head and I shut my eyes. I put my head down on his warm shoulder and we fell into a quiet slumber.

At this point, I knew, Jirou-senpai didn't love his Angel-chan yet, but it was growing more and surely enough, will bloom into something beautiful. (That to plenty of rest.)

* * *

YAY DONE!!!! Okay my Jirou one shot! Tell me how I did and like I said, Jirou may or may not be a little OOC so yeppyepp.

* * *


End file.
